What The Vestal Virgin Learned From Leggos
by Laine The Great
Summary: PERCY, LET'S TALK ABOUT SLASH, EVEN MORE SHAGGING, AND LEGGOS! Now that I got your attention..R/R!
1. Shagging, Leggos, And G-Rated Moments

((Disclaimer and Other Stuff: Okay, so the title... 'The Vestal Virgin'...May/May not throw everyone off (Merry knows what I'm talkin' about, as does Daphne. XD) Okay, so, anyway, the character Vesta belongs to me. Penny, Percy, and other various characters that make their appearance in this story belong to Miss J.K. Rowling. And Laertes belongs to Daphne (Penname: PerfectPrefect) soooo...yeah! Read on! WHOO!))  
  
  
  
So I, Vesta Erin-Aphrodite Jones, Miss Sarcastic, Witty, and Feminist, am walking around now, smiling. Is there something wrong with me? I don't really like to smile that much. Infact, I don't think I've ever smiled for more than a few seconds, if not longer. Well, that definatly makes me see my prior self in a new light. I wasn't happy, and mostly, I went around looking for arguements, reading between lines that really weren't there.  
  
Okay, so perhaps the first encounter with Laertes was argue-worthy.  
  
I met him in the Great Hall, he seemed decent at first. And then:  
  
"I just think woman have to know their place, that's all!"  
  
Okay, maybe it wasn't that. Exactly. But it was something along those lines.  
  
And, okay, maybe that wasn't his first line. His first line was, in fact,  
  
"Hello, I'm Laertes Clearwater."  
  
Ginny calls him "King Laer." Bill, Ginny and Percy's older brother, came in to teach 'Wizard Finance.' It must be the stupidest and most unsubject- worthy subject in the world. Penny ran out of the room sobbing after he gave her a speach that went something like this:  
  
"Okay, picture this, once 'Daddy Dearest' cuts you off because he found out that you have a baby, and, judging from Laertes's moral you're parents won't be so happy about it, you're all alone and more or less unsupported-- except for Percy's stupid job at the ministry -- with my stupid brother and a bawling infant. What do you do?"  
  
That did it. The reality of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks to the face. I was really mad and stunned at Bill right then. How could he have done that to her?  
  
Judging from the way that Percy went pale, he must've realised the horror of the current situation. But he, obviously, think's it'll all turn out. He's got that 'Every cloud has a silver lining' and 'I'll help you if you fall' sort of additude. I think that'll come in handy, because they're going to face some hard times.  
  
On a happier note, and I mean way happier and less heavy and dramatic note, I and Laertes got back together.  
  
We broke up over---yes, I am totally awear about how stupid this sounds--- Greek Dieties.  
  
The conversation was as follows:  
  
"Hey, you know Hestia?" The other name for my namesake. It's prettier...hmmm...  
  
"Yeah. What a prude!"  
  
"She's my namesake!"  
  
"Dude...your namesake was a prude!"  
  
A few years from now, we'll laugh at this conversation.  
  
"She is not!"  
  
"She's the god of Virgins! She's a prude!"  
  
That really hurt me. Kids on the play ground, when I was little, used to tease me about that. Clever bullies are never a good thing, especially when your names so perfect to make fun of. They'd call me 'The Vestal Virgin.' Hmph.  
  
We got all fussied at eachother, but...yeah, he loves me. And I love him.  
  
In the words of Ginny Weasley: "WHOO!!!"  
  
And, also, in the words of Laertes Clearwater (This is when the stupid sexist finally figured out we were in love): "YES!!!"  
  
And then there was his stupid little cheeky grin, and all was well. Now that was a G-Rated movie moment. Pure and simple.  
  
I'll elaborate later. Right now, I have to get to the stupidest most unsubject-worthy subject in the world.  
  
Finance, doy. 


	2. More Shagging, A Puppy, A Hero, And Even...

Well, now that Bill's Little Finance Of Horrors is over, I went to sit down at my house table. Barely a few minutes later, Penny came to say hello.  
  
We ended up talking about how much of a jerk he was. That was until we realised that Ginny was over there telling him off. After awhile, she came over to us.  
  
Then, we got on the subject of none other than leggos. She didn't know what we meant, so Penny started to explain:  
  
"You see, Percy and Laertes like playing with leggos. Percy has a few sets, and they act like five-year-olds whenever their disturbed." Said Penny.  
  
" Oh, like what they were doing already was so mature." I added. Ginny giggled. We gave her a few minutes to explain to us about how stupid her brother was, and that he was really sorry, he just didn't know where to draw the line.  
  
Penny accepted the apology at once, and Ginny said her 'See you's and walked off.  
  
I swear, I heard her mutter "The only one who respects me as a human being is a ass...greeeeeeeaaat..."  
  
The conversation after this was as follows, after I asked where Laertes was:  
  
Penny: He and Percy went to go plot Bill's death with Leggos....Whatever that may mean.  
  
Me: They'll build him in leggo form and hit him with lightning bolts.  
  
Penny: Or maybe catpolts....I think Percy had a Medevil Leggo set.  
  
So, chuckling, we went up to their dormitory. And, thus, the conversation turned to sex, as it always did. And, slowly, the convorsation shifted to Percy and Laertes shagging eachother (Shudder, shudder) and, thus, swung to me and Penny shagging eachother. How, does the convorsation turn to sex everytime we're around them?  
  
"Now I'm worried..." This came from Lae.  
  
"What? That I'll drag your sister into a closet and shag her?"  
  
"That would just be scary....wanna help us plot Bill's death?" Said Lae.  
  
"No...we have better things to do than play on Mt. Olympus."  
  
"But we're actually homicidal for once!"  
  
"You go with that..."  
  
Penny, in this perticular situation, was the voice of reason. She said that it wasn't that big of a deal. I guess it sort of was, I mean, he really had no business doing that. But I thought that it really didn't do as a good discussion, so I went along with it. Hmph.  
  
Lae commented about how Percy had always wanted him dead, and Percy asked me to hit him. But he'd whine about his ego, so I turned the offer down. And a few minutes after we started up the useless convo again, Bill came along wanting to talk to Percy. Hmm.. interesting. We all imediately flocked to listen at the door...would we do anything else?  
  
"Listen, Percy, are you really sure about this whole Penny thing? You'll barely be able to support yourself, you have a lot of potential...are you sure you want to throw that all away?"  
  
Everyone in the room, I swear, went pale. Okay, so maybe the plot to kill Bill wasn't so bad after all. But Percy kept his ground, unruffled. I could almost feel the utter disgust in his words, though.  
  
"You listen, Bill. I would never be able to live with myself if I were to abandon Penny like Oliver did. Since I have so much potential, I'll be able to get a high place in the ministry. I'm not running away from this unless you were to drag me by the scruff of my neck out of this castle. And that wouldn't be a very easy feat, ask Laertes, I have a good punch."  
  
Whoa. Percy's got moxy! I wanted to cheer "GO PERCY! GO PERCY! GOOO PERCY!"  
  
But that would've ruined the whole moment. So, I stayed silent, trying not to grin to widely.  
  
"You've got yourself a catch, Penny." I whispered.  
  
Penny was visably trying not to smile too proudly. Laertes looked rather dumbfounded. I patted him absent-mindedly, and he grinned. I had a brilliant idea.  
  
I removed my shirt, slowly, for enough time to dawn on him and say something stupid like 'But my sister's here!' ...But he was, apparently, too dumfounded by my actions to really speak. I held my shirt over his head.  
  
"Sit, boy!" Penny burst out laughing, and we pull the curtain of charity over the situation as he looked at me with puppy dog eyes. 


End file.
